pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Golett
|} Golett (Japanese: ゴビット Gobit) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 43. Biology Golett is a bipedal, clay Pokémon constructed in the ancient past to protect a civilization of people and Pokémon. There are two different shades of blue throughout its appearance. It has a head with a cyan-colored "fin" on top of its head, and two bewitching, yellow eyes. Around its spherical body are brown straps, which meet at a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center. It has four large stones, two on its arms and two acting as its feet. Golett burns energy inside itself in order to move. This energy causes Golett to release light through the holes near its arms and legs. However, no one has identified this energy. In the anime Major appearances Golett debuted in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"! with its Trainer, Luke. It helped its Trainer film his movies by building props, as well as being a stagehand and carrying equipment. Luke used his Golett in the semi-finals of the Battle Club Tournament against Iris's Axew. Minor appearances A Golett appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup! under the ownership of Kenton. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , a Golett was among the several Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma in The Case of the Missing Pokémon. It was found in a stronghold and later returned to returned to its trainer. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Ultimate Wilds (B5, B9), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 324}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- . They like Golurk very much because he is powerful. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=623 |name2=Golurk |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * According to Game Freak, Golett and its were created by James Turner.http://www.gamefreak.co.jp/blog/staff/?p=204 * While Golett has a 5% chance of holding the Light Clay, it cannot learn or . Origin Golett appears to be based on a . Name origin Golett is a combination of '' and lett (suffix meaning small or young). Gobit may be a combination of golem and robot or bit (small in size). It may also come from 小人 kobito (small person). In other languages and or |fr=Gringolem|frmeaning=From and golem |es=Golett|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Golbit|demeaning=From Golem and Bit |it=Golett|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=골비람 Golbiram|komeaning=From Golem, Bit, and |zh_cmn=泥偶小人 Ní'ǒuxiǎorén|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Голетт Golett|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Golbit fr:Gringolem it:Golett ja:ゴビット pl:Golett zh:泥偶小人